Semua Demi Dirinya
by ratnapuspaa
Summary: Ternyata Shinichi lebih memlih Shiho. Kenapa demikian?


**a/n : hihihi dapet wangsit bikin fanfic malem-malem nih, meski aneh dan TERLALU ooc. Tapi mohon dimaklumi ya :D**

**Okay, langsung saja dibaca!**

* * *

"Shiho bilang dia pacarku" Kata Shinichi dengan wajah polosnya yang bertaburan tambalan dengan tensoplas.

"Apa?" Aku dan Sonoko langsung shock ditempat. Mulut kami menganga (baca : terbuka) lebar, dan kurasa seekor kodok muat masuk disini.

Ups maaf, sepertinya sangat terburu-buru jika aku mulai darisini. Baiklah, ayo kita putar balik ke beberapa jam sebelumnya.

/ / / / /

"Shinichi! Shinichi!" Panggilku kepadanya yang saat ini sedang dibawa menuju ke instalasi gawat darurat. Keadaanya begitu parah sampai-sampai dia harus dioperasi. Wajar saja, siapa orang yang tidak akan masuk IGD setelah mendapatkan tembakan tepat di perut dan jatuh dari tebing, bahkan seorang spiderman-pun, mungkin akan langsung tewas ditempat.

"Maaf nona, kau harus menunggu di sana" Seorang perawat menahanku untuk memasuki ruang oprasi dan menuntunku ke bangku di dekat sana.

"Ran," Gadis berambut kecoklatan ini seolah mempersilahkanku duduk disebelahnya. "Semoga saja dia selamat" Hiburnya.

Aku mengangguk, mataku melihat sekeliling dan mendapati sosok gadis berambut agak coklat pendek yang sedang duduk tepat disebrang kami.

"Shiho.." Desahku.

"Cih, masih punya muka dia ada disini?" Geram gadis yang berada disebelahku.

"Kurasa dia juga khawatir, lagipula bukan semuanya salah dia 'kan?"

"Apanya? Setelah dia menembak dan mendorong kekasihmu, kau masih membelanya? Apa kau gila, Ran?" Gadis itu mulai geram dan mencengkram kerah bajuku. Padahal aku tidak pakai baju berkerah. Lantas apa yang dicengkramnya?

"Yang menembak bukan dia. Apa kau tidak mendengar kata polisi barusan? Mereka bilang mustahil baginya yang sedang terluka tanganya untuk memegang senjata seberat sniper. Lihat? Memegang saja tidak bisa apalagi menembak?" Jelasku pada sahabatku yang masih Nampak geram.

Dia melepaskan cengkramanya, kurasa otaknya mulai jernih sekarang.

"Kau benar. Lantas siapa yang melakukan itu semua?"

"Aku tidak tau, biar kita Tanya Shinichi setelah dia sadar"

"Ya, semoga cepat sadar" Katanya sambil mengusab-usap punggungku.

Kira-kira 2 jam lewat 39 menit. Oke, kita bulatkan saja menjadi 3 jam kemudian biar ga ribet. Lampu ruang oprasi padam, Para perawat membawa Shinichi ke kamar biasa. Tentu saja aku, sahabatku dan Shiho langsung bergerak mengikutinya.

Begitu sampai disana seorang perawat –perawat yang sama- lagi-lagi menahanku dan berkata "Maaf, hanya satu orang yang boleh masuk"

"Kalau begitu dia saja" Sonoko berkata sambil menyodorkanku.

"Baiklah silahkan ma-"

**_Klap_**

"Shi-Shiho?" Aku tertegun melihat Shiho yang sudah nyeleweng masuk ke kamar Shinichi.

"Sialan tuh cewek! Ngajak ribut dia!" Sonoko mengepalkan tanganya dan berusaha mendobrak pintu kamar yang dikunci dari dalam.

"Kalian bisa masuk setelah dia" Kata perawat itu sambil berlalu.

Yah, apaboleh buat. Aku hanya bisa duduk dan menunggu. Meski terbesit dalam hatiku perasaan jengkel, namun karna image-ku yang sabar, maka aku berusaha untuk tidak Out of Character.

Kurang lebih 2 jam dia di dalam dan akhirnya keluar juga. Aku langsung berdiri dan menyeret Sonoko masuk ke kamar Shinichi. Walaupun Sonoko menyuruhku untuk masuk sendiri saja, tapi aku sangat malu jika harus berduaan dengannya.

"Shinichi, halo," Sapaku dengan senyuman.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Sonoko seraya menutup pintu.

"Ya, aku baik.. Kalian pasti Ran dan Sonoko ya?" Tanya Shinichi balik.

"Pasti?" Aku merasa janggal dengan kata-kata itu sehingga mulai bertanya. "Apa maksudmu dengan pasti?"

"Sayang sekali. Dokter bilang aku terkena amnesia, jadi aku tidak bisa mengenal kalian. Tapi untunglah dia datang dan mengingatkanku sedikit" Jelasnya dengan wajah polos namun dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

"Shiho maksudmu?" Tanya Sonoko memperjelas.

"Ya siapa lagi? Tentu saja pacarku itu" Kata Shinichi dengan bangga. Dan wajahnya tampak lebih mengesalkan.

"Pacar?" Sonoko tampak tak percaya. Plis deh, aku aja diem daritadi. Ekspresi kamu tuh lebay tau ga.

"Shiho bilang dia pacarku" Katanya memperjelas.

"Apa?" Kata kami bersamaan dengan nada tinggi. Kali ini aku baru shock.

**~End of flashback~**

"Gila ya kamu? Dia itu satu-satunya orang yang udah nyelakain kamu dan kamu percaya kalau dia ngaku sebagai pacarmu?" Sonoko geram –lagi- dan mulai mencengkram baju Shinichi dan mengguncang-guncangkanya.

"Plis deh, stop! Itu lebay" Kataku sambil menariknya.

"Oh maaf. Jadi, langsung ke initinya. Ran Mouri, gadis yang berdiri di sampingku inilah pacarmu yang sesungguhnya! Bukan gadis berambut coklat yang barusan menghasutmu dengan gaya bicaranya yang dingin itu!" Jelas Sonoko dengan nada yang agak lembut.

"Justru Shiho bilang kaulah penghasut yang sebenarnya" Balas Shinichi cepat.

"Dia bilang apa sama kamu sayang? Apa? Apa? Apaaaaaaaa?" Aku mulai histeris dan menggenggam tangan Shinichi erat-erat.

"Ran, itu alay. Udah deh" Lirik Sonoko tajam.

"Maaf, aku sedikit OOC" Aku melepaskan tangan Shinichi dan mulai bersikap normal.

"Kalian ini aneh, persis seperti yang dibilang Shiho. Lebih baik kalian pergi, dokter bilang aku boleh pulang besok" Katanya sambil berbalik membelakangiku dan Sonoko.

Ini aneh, dari tadi dia bilang dokter dokter dan dokter. Aku bahkan tidak melihat dokter masuk kesini. Jangankan dokter, para perawat yang tadi membawa Shinichi kesinipun tidak keluar, namun mereka tidak ada disini. Baiklah itu ga penting, yang penting sekarang adalah Shinichi. Aku harus temukan cara membuatnya sembuh! Harus!

"Kamu yang sabar ya Ran, Shinichi begitu hanya sementara ko," Sonoko lagi-lagi menghiburku, memang dia ini sahabatku yang terbaik. Aku bangga sekali.

"Ya, aku harap begitu" Tunduku lemas.

"Yang penting kamu harus waspada sama si Shiho itu. Dia itu musuh dalam selimut. Kau lihat kan sekarang? Dia mengaku menjadi pacar dari Shinichi, apa kau masih membelanya?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Nah begitu! Jangan jadi orang lemah Ran! Sekali-sekali kita beri pelajaran pada orang itu! Baiklah, aku gerah mau mandi. Aku pulang dulu ya Ran!" Sonoko berlari sambil melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku balas melambaikan tangan dan masuk ke kantor detektif.

Kesunyian sangat terasa begitu kakiku melangkah masuk kesana. Tidak ada kata "Tadaima" Dari Conan maupun ayah yang biasa aku dengar. Ya itu benar, Conan sudah kembali menjadi Shinichi dan ayah sedang bulan madu ke London bersama ibu.

Dengan langkah yang berat –karena aku baru beli semangka jadi berat- aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk menaruh semangkaku di kulas. Aku juga mengambil kue bekas kemarin yang belum habis kumakan. Kupikir sayang jika terus mengendap disana. Lebih baik dimakan sebelum berjamur bukan?

Sambil makan aku terus memikirkan cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan Shinichi yang dulu, ingatan manis tentang kami yang kini telah di format dan di tambah dengan memori baru dari si Shiho itu.

Cling! Tiba-tiba otak yang sudah lama tidak diestrum ini bisa menyalakan lampu ideku. Aku langsung menuju kamar dan mengobrak-abrik laci meja belajarku.

"Ini dia! Kurasa dengan foto-foto kami, bisa mengembalikan ingatanya yang hilang!" Senyum lebar tergambar diwajahku setelah berhasil mendapatkan foto itu.

Aku langsung kembali ke tempat dimana aku makan kue tadi. Aku begitu terkejut melihat jamur yang ada disana. "Ih, untung tadi sempet makan sedikit" Fikirku.

Kulihat jam menunjukan pukul 8:90 yang berarti kurang 10 menit dari jam 9 malam. Aku langsung bergegas mengambil baju dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Setelah wangi dan berdandan, aku keluar dan menyetop taxi yang kebetulan lewat.

"Bang, R.S Grogol" Teriakku persis di dekat telinga sang supir. Jika aku sebut 'Grogol', bukan berarti R.S.J. Itu hanya nama semata. Kumohon jangan salah paham.

"Oke" Balasnya dongkol.

Dan _Brum~_ Taxi itu melaju cepat menuju rumah sakit.

"Terimakasih ya neng" Kata sang supir sambil menerima uangku dan langsung cabut tanpa mendengar balasan 'sama-sama' dariku.

Dengan cepat aku berlari ke arah lift naik ke lantai 3. Ya, tempat dimana Shinichi di rawat.

**BRAK!** Aku membanting pintu dengan keras, tidak peduli apakah perawat ataupun dokter akan marah. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ingatan Shinichi, orang yang aku cintai.

"Shinichi!" Panggilku. "Aku tau! Dengan ini kau pasti akan ingat padaku!" Kataku sambil duduk diranjangnya dan mengeluarkan album foto kamu yang berjumlah 3 buah. Kenapa 3 buah? Karena Shinchi suka sekali berfoto, kufikir jika dia melihat dirinya yang narsis dia akan cepat ingat dengan masa lalunya.

"Kau lagi? Untuk apa aku melihat foto-foto aneh ini? Dan siapa anak ini? Apa dia tidak bisa berfoto dengan gaya bagus? Ini alay sumpah!" Katanya sambil menggengam sebuah foto.

"Um anu, Shinichi.. Itu kan foto kamu," Jelasku.

"Bukan! Ga mungkin! Aku ga alay! Aku bukan alay!" Shinichi memegangi kepalanya yang dibalut perban itu. "Ini bohong!" Bantah Shinichi sambil melempar foto itu.

"Memang sulit menerima kenyataan, tapi plis.. Ini memang kamu!" Kataku dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Cukup kak Ran," Kata seseorang yang suaranya sudah sangat familiar bagiku. Benar, dialah Shiho Miyano. Seseorang yang memformat ingatan Shinichi. Seseorang yang menusuku dari belakang. Kini dia datang dan menghentikanku untuk mengembalikan ingatan pacarku sendiri, kenapa dia melakukannya?

"Apa maumu Shiho?" Tanyaku dengan nada tajam.

"Apa kau tega melihat Kudo-kun tersiksa?" tanyanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Selidikku.

"Apa kau tidak tau dia sangat senang ketika dia amnesia?" tanyanya lagi.

"Oke, kita sudah empat kali menggunakan kata 'apa', aku bosan!"

"Baiklah, biar kuperjelas saja. Kudo-kun sendirilah yang menembak dirinya dengan sniper dan menjatuhkan dirinya dari tebing. Hal itu dia lakukan setelah selesai curhat padaku" Jelasnya singkat.

"Apa? Mustahil, jadi initinya dia-"

"Benar, dia memang ingin menghapus ingatanya dan membuat ingatan baru dengan aku sebagai pacarnya" Potong Shiho lancar.

"Jadi, Shinichi tidak bahagia denganku.." Kataku lemas.

"Begitulah, jadi bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua? Aku ingin menanamkan ingatan baru padanya. Lihat, tingkahnya seperti orang ayan setelah melihat foto-foto itu" Shiho mulai mendekat dan duduk di sebrangku. Kenapa dia suka sekali berada disebrangku?

"Baik, aku mengalah. Jika itu memang keinginanya" Aku berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu, namun aku berhenti sesaat dan berbalik untuk menatap wajah orang yang kucintai terakhir kalinya.

"Shinichi, betapapun alaynya dirimu… Aku tetap mencintaimu" Dan akupun pergi dengan menyesal.

Beberapa tahun kemudian Shinichi dikabarkan meninggal. Penyebabnya tidak jelas, tapi aku tidak begitu shock dengan kabar itu karena aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Mungkin hanya dia, Shiho Miyano, yang masih sedih atas kematian Kudo Shinichi. Kuperhatikan hanya dia yang masih menangis di makam Shinichi ketika semua orang sudah pulang. Kini aku hanya bisa mengucapkan 'Selamat tinggal Shinichi, meskipun kau pergi.. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu'.

* * *

**Maaf yang ini lebih gaje dan Jayus T.T**

**Tapi harap direview ya, pastinya yang membangun. Okay? Makasih ^^**

* * *

**P.S**

**Aku bingung menentukan Genre untuk FF ini, kalo bisa saran ya. Nanti aku ganti. Makasih lagi :D**


End file.
